


Sunset Flowers

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Appartment, Depression Recovery, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy and good, M/M, Messy, Neighbor au, Neighbors, No actual self harm, Painting, Painting au, Red writes, Romance, Self Harm, Septiplier - Freeform, Sorta an AU, Stairs, Sunsets, Sweet, appartments, but doesn’t be have to be-, but mentions of self harm, floors, for the sunshine project 2k18, not exactly, paint, paint messes, painter, self harm recovery, sunset, tiny appartments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Jack likes to paint. For now he’s using it to help heal himself. For the sunshine project!Warning- mentions of previous self harm, as well as self harm recovery.





	Sunset Flowers

Sunset Flowers

 

 

Red~

 

 

Sunsets were such beautiful colors.

 

 

Different ones filled with bright and dull shades, blended together into a beautiful scene. That’s why Jack was here, A half done canvas sitting in front of him. The problem was.. the sunset was forever changing. He sat in front of the window with his canvas, desperately grasping onto the short amount of time he had.

 

 

Some days he struggled. Some days he struggled _hard._

 

 

Today though, tired eyes stared at a red wrist, next to a clean one. He could feel the blood running through him- feel it in his arms and his legs, going through his veins. Going through his heart, help making his body _work._

 

 

 

He was trying not to be disgusted at the feeling.

 

 

 

The studio was a large one. It was used for classes after all- a wall of paint supplies and some easels and some tables strewn all about the floor. Almost everything has paint on it- rather it was supposed to or not. The sinks in the room had all sorts of paint stains that wouldn’t never wash away. Everything was colorful- including Jack himself.

 

 

His hands were covered in blotches and smears of paint, but one stood out more than the others. He painted his wrist red. He knew it was stupid, and that someone would ask about it, but for now that’s what he did.

 

 

 

Maybe it was because it reminded him of blood, or maybe it was because of the texture of the paint... but he felt his mind calm a bit while staring at it. He let out a breath- a paint brush was better than a knife.

 

 

 

He turned back around, starting to sketch out what he was before- it was slowly coming together, but now that the sun was gone.... he was trying to put it together at the very least.

 

 

 

“Jack! Your rides out front!” Came the lady at the front desk. Jack almost regretted carpooling. He sighed and quickly started to pack up his stuff, tossing his apron on the table and placing the easel on the wall. He shoved his paints and brushes into his bag, tossing out the water from the unpainted mug into a sink, and chugging the last of his coffee before it went there as well.

 

 

 

With that he was running down a couple flights of twisted stairs and into the lobby, “Cya next time Nancy!”

 

 

 

With that he left, the bell on the door ringing behind him. Time for him to be going back to his home.

 

 

~

 

 

His apartment was a decent size. His living room and kitchen were connected, along with some chairs and a table shoved in a corner. It was pretty basic and boring, but he liked it well enough. His bedroom he mainly used for his job. The guest room had a ill-fitting bed pushed to one side of the room and a small art studio set up. He went to the community center for lessons- both taking and teaching some.

 

 

He sighed with a small smile on his face, before going over and plopping down on the couch.

 

 

“Home sweet home,” he mumbled to himself. His couch was a weird coffee color, but it was also big and comfy. He curled the blanket he had on the back of it around him. Nice and cozy... luckily the heater was working.

 

 

This was nice... warm, comfy and wrapped up on his couch. That is, before the door sounded with a knock. Jack couldn’t help but to groan- he just got comfortable!

 

 

He debated on rather getting up was worth it- rather or not he could have a visitor... eventually he dragged himself up, bringing his wrist up and wiping his eyes. He stopped for a second to stare at the paint on it.... “better than before.” He nodded at himself.

 

 

Jack went over and opened the door, finding his neighbor Mark on the other side.

 

 

Mark was fit, and kind. Bright hair and a nice smile... he even smelled a bit like cinnamon. Mark was holding some flowers- probably cut fresh from a garden, “I- Hey Jack.”

 

 

He seemed a bit flustered- unprepared maybe. Jack took a breath and gave him a smile, “Hey- whatcha got there?”

 

 

Mark have a bright smile, “Well there’s some yellow forsythia and some lavender iris. There’s also some overgrown pansies- they’re the pinkish ones. I would have put roses in it, but the kind I have aren’t currently in season and-“

 

 

Jack gently took the flowers. They reminded him of the sunset... the exact colors he needed. The golden colors were practically perfect, with the softer colors undertones... He lifted them up to smell- they didn’t really smell like much, but that didn’t stop the goofy looking smile Jack got, “Th-Thank you Mark. I- I really appreciate it.”

 

 

“No problem! I’m glad they make you happy-“ Mark rubbed the back of his neck before, “I- Well I was just- wanting to know if..”

 

 

“If what?” Jack was a bit confused over the stumbling words, but was paying more attention to the flowers in his hands.

 

 

“Uh- Well-“

 

 

“OOOO MARKIMOOOOO-“ Mrs. Fletcher’s voice rang from down the hallway. Mrs. Fletcher was a very quirky and sweet elderly woman who often gave her tenants pastries. Mark helped her carry in her groceries and did some gardening work for her- resulting in a more teasing attitude and sweets up to his ears. The thing about Mrs. Fletcher was, that no one knew how to tell her that they didn’t need so many sweets. This resulted in people taking them, and ended up sharing and trading them with each other. No one in the building had to worry about low blood sugar at least.

 

 

Mark chuckled, “I have to go... I uh- hope you enjoy the flowers.”

 

 

With that Mark was walking away. Jack hummed, “I will.”

 

 

With that the door was closed, and Jack was leaning against it with a smile. He’d gotten flowers... pretty flowers, as a gift. He’d gotten a gift. Jack chuckled- "Sunset flowers.”


End file.
